<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Mean, She Wasn't Wrong by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469949">I Mean, She Wasn't Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(probably a crack fic), Bets, Coming Out, Dialogue-Only, Gay Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the most absurd way to come out, but it sure is unique.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Mean, She Wasn't Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remember when Vivianna called me gay like four years ago?"</p>
<p>"How could I not gurl? She was such an asshole."</p>
<p>"I mean, she wasn't wrong though."</p>
<p>"I fucking knew it!"</p>
<p>"Wait, <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>"Hun, we all knew, you weren't exactly good at hiding it."</p>
<p>"What the <em>hell</em> are you doing?</p>
<p>"Texting Remus, I want my ten dollars."</p>
<p>"W-Wait...you bet on me?!"</p>
<p>"Of course gurl. How else are we supposed to be supportive?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an actual way I've come out...although, I probably should've done it with the girl who called me a lesbian there...eh, I think it all worked out in the end. </p>
<p>-Lark<br/>(They/Them)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>